Bethyl Music Drabbles
by jazznsmoke
Summary: Bethyl based music drabbles. Ratings will vary each chapter. Check A/N's for warnings.
1. Another You-Of Mice & Men

Another You- Of Mice & Men

"Spill," Maggie said as she walked into my cell.

"I feel so...empty..." I said as my sister sat on the foot of my bunk, hand on my foot. I haven't looked up. "I don't know," She reached out and grabbed my hand. I didn't move.

"Ya'll fight?" She asked. I nodded and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"It's over. He said he's done playin' this game," I took a breath. "Take away all of this emptiness I feel,"

"What did ya'll even fight about? Imma kill 'im,"

"I dunno,"

"Ya need ta eat. Ya ain't been outta this cell inna week other than ta pee," She said, pulling me to my feet and dragging me to the common area. I followed behind her, eyes on the floor. I sat down at the table Maggie took me to. My body to heavy to hold up. Some one set a plate of food in front of me. I stared at it blankly. I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't look up.

"C'mon suga, eat ya food. Don' let baby brotha get ta ya. Imma kick some sense inta the little shit," Merle said. I didn't acknowledge him. He cupped my face, turning me so I had to look at him. He scowled and stood up, pushing himself away from the table. "DARYLINA GET YA ASS DOWN HERE," He shouted. I felt Maggie jump. I kept looking down. I tried to slip back into the memories of me and him. The good ones. Still happy. Him not hating me. I couldn't get back into the memories. The voices in the room to loud. "Look what ya did ta sweet thang, ya dumb shit. She's practically comatose. 'Er sis says she ain't ate inna week. Barely even talks," Merle shouted.

Maggie's voice joined in. "Better fix this 'fore I kill ya,"

"Fuck!" I heard his voice, heard the anger in it. I felt my shoulders hunch down even more, my chin pretty much on my chest.

Someone sat down in front of me, legs brushing mine. "Look't me, Beth," His voice like music to my ears. I'm dreaming. He won't talk to me anymore. He hates me. "Baby, c'mon, ya cain't do this. 'M sorry, 'm a fuckin' asshole. Look't me, please," If I look up it'll shatter the dream. I could feel his rough calloused fingers on my face. Please don't make me wake up from this dream. Fingers forced my face up. I looked at those piercing blue eyes.

"'M dreamin'. Ya hate me," I mumble.

"Ain't no dream, baby. I don't hat cha. Cain't ever hate ya. Hate myself, though. Fer doin' this to ya," His hands left my face and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. It was like a damn broke, I was sobbing into his chest.

The end.


	2. Believe-Hollywood Undead

Believe-Hollywood Undead

How the hell did she break me and put me back together? She's the only good thing left of me. All I have left of her is the memories. The goodness she saw in me. "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon," Every day since she died. It's all I can think. The moment she died is the moment my heart stopped beating, it's like my chest was ripped open and my heart torn out.

Can you believe only bad things happen to me. I wish I could have taken that last breath for her. She should be here, not me. I can't look at the little bundle in her sisters' arms. She has her blonde hair and my blue eyes.

Holding myself together, barely, with a bottle of whiskey. Nobody but Maggie's tried to talk to me. All she said was, "God knows one day you'll finally see, scars will heal but were meant to bleed,"

I got to put myself back together one more time. Protect what's ours, nothing else matters anymore.

Is this what Rick felt?

A/n: I put A LOT of the lyrics into this piece. If you listen to the song at least once you'll recognize where I snuck them in.


	3. Nothing But You & I-Keith Harkin

Nothing But You & I-Keith Harkin

I looked over ta Beth, layin' on the blanket I brought for tonight. She's layin' on her back an' she pulled her hair outta the ponytail so it's layin' around her head. She looks like an angel layin' there watchin' the stars. "You're thinkin' pretty loud over there, Mr. Dixon," She teased, smilin' her million watt smile I love so much.

"I ain't good with words but there's a song that kinda fits what I feel for ya,"

"You gonna sing for me?" She asked and I could hear the laugh in her voice.

"Hell nah, but I'll tell ya the words," I leaned back, lookin' up at the stars gatherin' the courage ta say what I want ta say. "Hey, it's nothing but you and I. You take the stars, the moon, the night, the air I breathe. You're the only thing I need. And you, you came into my life. You opened up my eyes, my heart, my jealousy. You're the thing that matters most to me. There's nothing but you and I. People they will come and go. Another night, another show, another place to rest my weary head. Now I know I'm comin' home, back to you where I belong, knowing you'll fall into my arms here once again,"

It took me a minute to look over at her. I feel like I laid my heart out there for her to stomp on. When I chanced to look at her the smile was still there an' her eyes were sparklin' like she was 'bout to cry. "Did ya just recite Keith Harkin ta me? Oh, Daryl, that was beautiful!" Then she scooted closer ta me, an' I opened my arms for her. She tucked her head under my chin, and I wrapped my arms tight around her. She started hummin' the song I just quoted.

"Go on an' sing it, baby," An' she did. Ain't much in this world better than listenin' to her sing just for me. I dunno why I keep worryin' bout what she'll say an' do when I open up to her, cause she never acts like I'm scared she will. When she finished singin' I whispered, " I love ya," into her hair. I said it so quiet I wasn't sure she heard me. It's the first time I told her that. She's told me plenty of times, but I couldn't ever get the words out. She never got upset with me for not sayin' it back, she was happy ta wait for me ta be ready.

"I love ya, too," She said, her voice husky with tiredness. I'll let her sleep fall asleep. I'll carry her back ta our cell for the night, later.


	4. Outside-Hollywood Undead

Outside-Hollywood Undead

Daddy's kneeling in front of the Governor, he's got Michonne's katana and the tip of it's pressed against Daddy's neck. Rick's talking and Daddy smiles at him. Then…he lifts the katana. I can see his lips moving, saying something. It's like everything is happening in slow motion. I can't tear my eyes away. It's happening. He buries the edge into Daddy's neck and he falls over, dead. I can see his eyes, even from where I'm standing. They're blank. Then his jaws moving and the one thing that daddy wouldn't have wanted happened.

I woke up covered in sweat and a heavy weight on top of me, a hand covering my mouth. I start panicking, trying to get it off. Then I hear and recognize the voice. 'S me, Beth and Jus' a dream, over and over. I stopped moving, relaxing my body. As soon as my body relaxes Daryl moves off me, but opens his arms. I scooted onto his lap, and his arms wrapped around me. Every night I have the same nightmare and every night he wakes me up. This is the first time he's offered me any form of comfort, especially like this. I took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp night air, trying to calm my breathing and stop the crying. All I wanted was to be held tonight. He always manages to know just what I need.

"Same dream?" He asked, chin on the top of my head.

"I'm bent, not broken," I said. He tilted his head down to look me in the eyes. I read the question in his eyes. " I'm not broken cause of Daddy's death. I'm just bent. I'll be okay. I'll get there. Jus' gonna take some time." I explained. "Daryl?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me, tonight?"


	5. To Build A Home-The Cinematic Orchestra

A/N: This is for beyondmythought-s. She's been an amazing friend to me and I honestly don't know what I would do without her. My stories would be crap without her bouncing ideas back and forth with me, and being my slave driver, pushing me to get chapters written and updates ASAP. Believe me, if it weren't for her the last 5 chapters of Your Choice would not be out by now. They'd still be a inkling barely formed in the back of my head.

This used to be my old man's place, till he drank himself into an early grave. Secluded and cut off just like the old man, that's what I thought growing up. Only sounds that broke the silence were dad's drunken rages and the sound of the belt against my back after Merle left. It was just a place to lay my head, until I met Beth. Then it became a home, something we built together.

Beth told me she wanted a garden in the yard next to the tree my ma had planted for me when I was born. Each year her garden got bigger, I got roped into extending it for her, till she got pregnant for the first time. That year she let it stay the same size. When I asked her about it one day she simply said, "Your son is going to need a big yard to play in. I don't need my garden trampled jus' 'cause he needed more room to run," She let her hands settle on her growing tummy.

We had three kids now, two daughters and a son. They all grew up and moved out, too soon for me and Beth's liking. They came home for their mama's funeral, offered to help me go through her stuff. I turned them down, telling them that no one's touching her stuff except me. They all understood and let me be with it. Maggie, Beth's sister came through and got my clothes house and I moved in with my brother Merle for a year. He sobered up when Beth got pregnant with Jamie, our oldest, saying he wanted to be a good uncle to our kids. He was. Still is. Amazingly enough my brother never pushed me to do anything with Beth's shit or take care of our home.

I haven't set foot on the property since the funeral. I wasn't ready to face it. I feel it in my old bones, I'm not going to be around much longer. I can barely move these days. I know it's time to go home now.

The chairs and furniture are caked in dust, same with the windowsills. Moths have eaten away at the lace drapes Beth had up on the windows.

It took the last of my strength to go outside to the tree my ma planted for me, the one I attached a tire swing to for the kids when Jamie was six, Lizzie five and Mika three. I climbed that tree, I wanted to see the home we built in full one last time. I took in each piece of our home, letting all the memories wash over me. I stayed up there till I was shaking then I climbed down carefully. No need to fall and break my neck. That would just make it worse for the kids, Merle, Maggie and Glenn. I hate to admit it, but I hobbled like Hershel use to on his crutches, into the house and to mine and Beth's bed. If I have to go I want to go on my terms and with her scent surrounding me.

"And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..."


	6. Crawling Back To You-Backstreet Boys

**Crawling Back To You**

Everybody's been tellin' me I was a fuckin' fool. Shit, I been tellin' myself that I'm a fool for lettin' her go. I know I ain't any good for her, never was, prolly never will.

I haven't slept since I told here we'd be better off alone. I dunno when I changed my mind. Maybe it was the first second after I ended me and Beth? I been drunk since I left her standing there at her door, tears pooling in her doe eyes.

I'm standing in front of her apartment. I don't remember getting on my bike and drivin' here. Before I know it I'm banging on her front door. I can hear her on the other side of the door. I saw her beat up Mazda on the in the parking lot. She won't answer the door an' I can feel the tears slippin' down my face, I rested my forehead against the door an' started talkin' hopin' she'd listen.

"I know yer in there an' ya can make me wait, but I ain't gonna wait. It's the least I can do just ta tell ya face ta face I was lyin' ta myself." I paused tryin' ta steady my voice and swipe at the tears. Don't care if I look like a pussy. "I'm dying in this hell, girl. I know yer mad. I can't blame ya fer bein' mad, but baby here I am."

With every second she didn't say anything an' the door didn't open it felt like more weight was bein' added to my shoulders. I slid to the floor on my hands an' knees. What's left o' my pride is spilled on the floor.

"Begging fer a second chance, baby, I'm crawlin' back ta ya." My hands are shakin' an' my hearts barely beatin' without her.

The door opened an' I looked up seein' Maggie standin' there. "She heard every word. She's on the couch now." She offered her hand to me. I got up, brushing off my hands, tryin' to wipe away the tears on my face. I don't know if she followed me in. I heard the door shut but I didn't look back. I went to the couch. To Beth. She looked up at me when I walked in, her eyes filled wit' tears. I dropped to my knees in front of her, my eyes fillin' up wit' my own damn tears. I did this to her. I broke her heart.

I wanted to wipe the tears away. I lifted my hand like I was going to and set it back in my lap. Even kneelin' in front of her sittin' on that couch she's got to look up at me. Felt a tear slip down my face, went to wipe it away but her fingers beat mine there. She lingered, cradling my cheek before letting it fall back to her own lap.

I took her hand in mine an' she didn't pull back from me. 'Stead she laced our fingers together. It took everything in me to look into her eyes an' say "I lied to ya, an' myself. I'm a fuckin' fool. I need ya. Fuck I need ya in my life. I'm beggin', baby. I'm crawlin' back to ya." Fuck it all, she's got more tears an' I dunno if they're good or not. Prolly not. She isn't going to take me back. "I ain't any good without ya."

I blinked an' suddenly I was on the floor, her arms around my neck, straddling my hips. I wrapped my arms 'round her an' held her to me.

"I forgive ya. Please don't do this again."

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! Hope you like this! Leave me pretty reviews, please. *begs and pleads shamelessly*


	7. The Truth-Jason Aldean

"I can't be with you anymore." Her voice was cold, her voice cracking as she said 'you,' the only betrayal that she felt any pain with the words she spoke.

He's been on the road for a week, leaving shortly after the last time they talked. He couldn't bring himself to stay. Not when everywhere he looked something reminded him of the blonde with blue eyes. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, he didn't have anyone to tell. His only friends were the people she introduced him to, her family the Greenes, the Grimes family and a few other folk. He liked them all well enough. He came to love Beth's father like he would have his had his not been a drunken piece of abusive shit. Hell, Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes was like a brother to him, more than his late brother Merle had ever been. To be honest though, Daryl didn't care about any of them as much as he cared about her.

He packed his meager belongings into a single duffel bag and packed the Triumph into the back of the old Ford truck his brother left behind when he died. He thought about leaving them behind and catching the first Greyhound out of there, it didn't matter where he went. Instead he drove till his eyes were gritty and found a motel, paying for the night. He only stayed for a couple hours before taking off again.

He settled into that old routine of drifting from place to place. He only stayed in a place overnight twice. He stayed because he got himself so drunk he couldn't possibly drive. His phone rang and he received texts. He checked them all hoping that one would be from her. He didn't respond to any of them, not the call from Dale, his boss at the auto repair shop or the one from Hershel, he listened to the voicemail that was left by him, (asking him if he was all right, no one had heard from him and Bethie was being close-lipped). Nor did he respond to the texts and calls from Rick asking the same things as Hershel Greene.

He drove aimlessly, pulling over when he was tired and slept awhile before moving on again. He had driven all over Georgia for a week when he received a text from her.

**No ones seen or heard from u in a week. They want 2 know if u r OK, where u are. They r ready to send a search party out. **

He threw his phone onto the seat next to him, pulling onto the highway and drove until he found a bar. He put his phone into his pocket absently, trying to forget his pain. Forget that she didn't care if he was okay, she was only asking because her family was curious. He couldn't, wouldn't believe that they actually gave a shit about him. No one ever did, no one ever will. He ordered a shot after shot, drinking them in quick succession. He pulled his phone out of his pocket eventually, re-reading her text before clumsily responding.

**Tell em what ever u want. Don't care. Tell em im in Vegas blowin every dime I ever made 4 all I fucking care. If u ever loved me tho u wouldnntt tell em im goin crazy cuz of u. **

He left his phone sitting on the bar top as he continued to drink. He left it there when a man decided to pick a fight with the drunk redneck. He never saw the calls from Beth Greene. He didn't know that a patron answered his phone while the barkeep broke up the fight. He was oblivious to the fact he was in a town not all to far form Senoia, oblivious until he sobered up in the drunk-tank off the towns police department.

The towns sheriff explained what happened the night before and that while no charges were being pressed he was getting released into the custody of Rick Grimes, to be taken home. When Daryl questioned why he was being released to someone else's care, Rick walked in, taking in Daryl's appearance, noting the weight he'd lost.

The sheriff replied, "Because you're nursing a helluva hangover and a broken heart to boot. You can nurse them somewhere that isn't my town. Sounds to me like the woman who broke your heart still cares. She's been calling her all morning, begging me for details on whether you're okay or not, and for me to ask Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes to bring you home safely."

Daryl looked at the man in confusion. "Nah. She don't give a shit. I ain't goin' back there. I'll leave yer town. Wasn't plannin' on stayin' anyhow."

Rick sighed, "Beth's worried sick 'bout ya. Had to force her to stay put while I retrieved your sorry ass." The sheriff left the room after making sure the cell was unlocked. "You don't have to come home to Senoia with me but thangs aren't going to get easier for you continuing with your gypsy lifestyle. You still love her, don't'cha?"

Daryl nodded, the pain in his heart nearly crippling him. He didn't believe Rick. Couldn't believe him about Beth. She told him clear as day that she didn't love him anymore. Rick pulled Daryl's phone from his pocket and played a voicemail for Daryl. Beth's sweet voice filled the cell and tore at his heart.

"I still love you, baby. That's the truth. Everything I said before was a lie. I was scared an' I'm sorry. I love you."

If he wasn't still sitting he would have fallen to his knees on the floor as he took his first real breathe since she had told him that she couldn't be with him anymore.

"Let's go home, Daryl." Rick said reaching a hand out for Daryl to take.


	8. What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flatts

**What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flatts**

Watching her walk away was the hardest thing I ever did. _"Daddy was right. Everyone was right, Daryl. You and me won't ever work. Not really. I love you, but we're.." _I remember the way she trailed off, her voice cracking and eyes watering. _"We're done, Daryl." _It took everything I had not to beg her to stay, to not leave me. The best thing that ever happened to me. It's what I told her all along, I'm no good for her. I'll just drag her down. She's going places. She's got her singing career in front of her. A family that loves her.

I can't go anywhere in this town without memories of me and her haunting me. Like, the post office where me and her shipped a care package to my piece of shit brother in the military, that she insisted we make and send that day. I can't go to the river, not without remembering the night I took her down there, blankets in the bed of my pick up and we lay in the bed, watching the stars, making up our own constellations and talking the night away until we both fell asleep, probably mid sentence even. There's not a place in this fucking town that doesn't remind me of her, or something special didn't happen for us. Like our first real kiss was in front of the damn elementary school. She dragged me there to pick of the Sheriff's kid when her car was broke down and she was supposed to babysit the munchkin. Being around our mutual friends is shitty. They always brought her up and then gave me this look like I'll break or some shit.

I act like it doesn't matter, like it didn't nearly break me in to a thousand pieces, watching her walk away. I keep dreaming about what our life would have been like if I hadn't pushed her away, if she hadn't said goodbye. I wouldn't have been able to give her the life she would have deserved, but I'd give e very thing for her to be happy. Each night I see what our future could have been, little differences each time. In one, she's that world famous singer she always wanted to be, me following her around, supporting her. In another she's a small time singer, doing it for fun, but staying home and raising our kids, a blonde little boy with my eyes and a brown haired little girl with her mama's eyes, and I've got the garage I always wanted, Dixon Mechanics. Different dreams, different nights, but in them all we're together. Then I wake up and I remember I let her walk away. I remembered that I loved her and let her go.

One of the things she taught me when we were together was that it was okay to cry. Every now and again I let the tears fall, gaining a couple more days that I can be without her. It gives me the ability to put some of it away for a little while longer and keep going. I can let the tears fall, when I'm alone. I can handle that. The nights are lonely without her here by my side, in my bed, in my, our home. Rainy days the worst of them all. The rain echoes against the tin roof reminds me just how empty it is without her filling the house with her presence. I haven't filled her side of the closet, spread my clothes over. Not that I have a lot of clothes, but there's still a hole where she used to be in my house.

I can deal with most of that, most of it. All I wanted to do was show her how much I loved her. I wanted to give her everything. I know I couldn't give her anything she wanted or needed though. I'm not the one for her.

I heard rumors not too long ago that Jimmy and Zach, Jimmy a high school friend of hers, and Zach a co-worker at the diner, have both asked her out. Heard she turned them both down and Jimmy gave up, but Zach kept asking her out. She finally said yes. My worst fears after our break up wasn't to run into her, but to run into her with a new boyfriend. I saw them walking down the street, hand in hand, walking straight towards me, that first time my worst nightmare came true. I wanted to turn around it hightail it out of there. I kept walking trying to act like I didn't even notice them. I fucked up, looking up and meeting her eyes as she got close. Saw so much there in her blue eyes. I could see regret there, pain, and the worst of all, genuine happiness too.

That moment before she walked past me told me more than I had wanted to believe about us really being over.

I still cry every now and then. Nights are the worst, falling asleep to an empty bed. When it rains I leave and go to the bar, drowning myself in a bottle of cheap whiskey.

Two of my dreams eventually came true. I threw myself into working at Dale's Garage for a couple more years, until he passed away. Heart attack that came out of nowhere. Dale's will left the garage to me. I changed the name after a lot of debate and re-opened it as Dixon Mechanics. The other dream came true, just not the way I hoped it would. Found out a year after I re-opened the shop that she's pregnant with Zach's kid and they are getting hitched. She came in with a swollen belly and a jacked up car, and an apologetic smile on her face. "_Yours is the only place in time town that does a good job," _She had said.

I handed the job to a worker and left without a word. I wandered across the street that day and went into the bar, not leaving until the bar closed that night. I left the shop for my workers to close up and take care of things.

What hurt the most was knowing that it could have been me with her, making her happy and being the one to make her dreams come true.

* * *

A/N: I listened to What Hurt The Most on repeat. And I listened/watched the YouTube video "10 yrs. I miss you Daddy," set to the song Heaven by DJ Sammy on repeat.

I'm going to rec a fic, which I don't often do, but I wanted to: Aren't We All Walkers Here? by pancake-potch.

Shout out to Beyondmythought-s for listening to me bawl my eyes out as I wrote this and listened to 10 Yrs. I miss you Daddy.


	9. Dad Says-Emily Kinney

Beth nervously paced backstage of the bar as she waited for her turn to perform. Normally she was all for playing shows. Tonight was as far from a normal as possible. Two days earlier Beth and Daryl broke up. She couldn't remember what exactly was said or why, the incident was a blur. All she knew for sure was that he stormed out of her apartment leaving her standing in the middle of her living room with tears streaming down her face and that they were over. Tonight she didn't expect Daryl at her show, not after the way they had ended things, even if he used to go to every one of them. This performance she was playing a couple of songs she'd never played before.

Her turn came sooner than she was ready for. She walked onto the stage, eyes scanning the crowd for him and guitar in hand. The dim lighting made it harder to see but she didn't spot him there. She took one last look at her set list, five covers from some of her favorite artists.

"Lay down  
And come alive in all you've found  
All you're meant to be  
And for now  
We'll wait until the morning light  
And close our eyes to see  
Just close your eyes to see

A tear must have formed in my eye  
When you had your first kiss  
But I'm on my way  
On my way  
So leave a space deep inside for everything I'll miss  
Cause I'm on my way  
On my way"

Her first song, a Boyce Avenue cover was a hit. The second song , River by Light was an equal hit.

"I want to go where you're going, a follower following  
Changing but never changed, claiming but never claimed

Take me river, carry me far  
Lead me river, like a mother  
Take me over to some other unknown  
Put me in the undertow"

After her second cover she set her guitar down, and took a deep breath, voice filled with emotion. "This song was written by someone I look up to a lot and I hope y'all like it." She scanned the crowd once more. This song, this song she was singing for him, about them.

As her voice rang out over the crowd, loud and true, he quietly slipped into the room, hidden by the shadows and leaned against a wall.

"I am giving up one of my dreams today  
I found out I can't always get my way  
And sometimes a dream isn't worth what you pay  
So I'm giving up one of my dreams today  
When we are children we look to the sky  
We want everything, I'm afraid to ask why

And I saw the sparkling fish in the sea  
I dreamed I would find one who'd swim next to me  
And this called love and it's worth every reason  
Love is the cool and the warmth in each season  
But how does one love and what does one do  
When the dream that you have doesn't want to pick you  
But oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams is just a sign I'm getting older  
He was a stoner and I'm like a light  
And when he would blaze id sing songs by his side  
But my dream takes two strong hearts that will fight  
And he doesn't dream, he just sleeps at night  
And oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams, is just a sign I'm getting older  
Oh they say too much smoking will change your taste  
Maybe that's why he's kissing some other girls face  
But I never dreamed of second place  
So I'd rather just quit than continue to race  
And oh oh don't cry for me

It's just one dream less on my shoulder  
And oh oh dad says giving up dreams is just a sign I'm getting older  
And oh oh oh I am singing on stage  
But it doesn't mean I know much better

Oh oh oh oh  
Your probably like me

Some days dreaming and some days a quitter  
I am giving up one of my dreams today  
After I held him and begged him to stay  
And after my dream will drown out to a whisper  
After I've burnt all the photo booth pictures

And after I erased our names from the sky  
Stopped wondering how and asking why  
Oh I wish I had words to encourage inspire  
But the truth is I'm ripped and I'm sad and I'm tired  
I'm a loser in love and an abandoner of dreams  
And today I have up the one for him, and me"

He knew it like he knew his own name that she was singing it about him. He stayed hidden in the shadows as she sang two more songs. Lines of each standing out to him, recognizing both of the last two songs she played.

"You're the reason that I feel so strong  
The reason that I'm hanging on  
You know you gave me all the time  
Oh, did I give enough of mine?"

One of which she sang at pretty much every show, but the lines taking new meaning standing there watching from the side lines.

She finished her set list with What About Now, a song she's only sang onstage a few times.

"What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?"

The closing lines played over and over in his head as she thanked the crowed and went backstage. Within a few moments of leaving the stage she came back out and sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He watched her sitting there, nursing her drink for a while before crossing the room. He tapped her shoulder gently. "I'm not interested," She didn't turn around or look up from her glass as she spoke.

"Are ya sure 'bout that?" He asked and she whirled around to face him, her mouth hanging open with shock.

"What...what're you doin' here?"

"I ain't missed a show of yers yet. Didn't plan on missin' this one cause I was bein' an idiot." His voice came out breathy as he laughed a little at his admission.

He'd barely finished speaking before she was standing and throwing herself into his arms. His arms wrapped around her small frame and they both felt like they could breathe again, being in each other's arms, right where they belong.

* * *

**A/N: The songs I used/referenced were as follows:**

On My Way, Boyce Avenue

River by Light

Dad Says by Emily Kinney

Mess Is Mine by Vance Joy

What About Now by Daughtry

**Thank you to Beyondmythought-s for helping me with the set list.**

**Kevkye, sorry this took so long and I hope this did you justice in what you had in mind for this prompt. I hope like hell you enjoyed it!**


	10. Afterlife-Avenged Sevenfold

A/N: It's after the premier. My restriction is off. Don't hate me!

* * *

Fucking floating. It feels like I'm floating up into the air. I can't feel my body, but I can move my limbs. I think I can, anyways. I see them moving, if I concentrate hard enough. I blinked and suddenly I'm on clouds. What the fuck is going on? What drugs did Merle slip me? What the hell is that? A white blob coming closer and closer to me, light radiating from it. "What the fuck?" Finally found my voice. Least, I think I'm speaking.

A laugh sounds, like it's coming from the light but not all at once. "Not what, but who."

"Who the fuck? What's goin' on?" Fucking confused and I can't move right. I can't figure out what this thing is or what's going on, where I am. I feel like I'm panicking but I've never even had a panic attack before. The light moved forward and surrounded me. I felt calm right away.

It spoke from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "Relax, Daryl. You're safe."

"Explain what the fuck's goin' on, then."

"All in due time."

"Where am I?" Fucking thing needs to answer something.

"The in-between." That didn't clear anything up. "What do you feel?"

"Nothin', I don't feel nothin'. I should feel my body an' it's like my body ain't there."

"Does it feel like your floating? Calm your mind and look with your heart AND your body." I don't know why I felt compelled to, but I tried doing as the voice commanded. I shut everything down in boxes in a corner of my mind, like Merle taught me when we were kids. "Tell me what you see. See what you feel."

"Everything's too damn bright and clear. An' the sounds. I cain't describe 'em. What's it mean?"

"We've been waiting for you."

"Waiting?" I started fighting to be free of the light.

"Calm down!" I felt myself stop moving, if I was even moving to begin with. "Let me show you." I felt like the world went rushing past me, that falling feeling when you're on a roller coaster and then I'm standing in a hospital hallway. The light moved from around me and hovered in front of a doorway. "In here." I went through the doorway, not knowing what to expect.

Sure as fuck didn't expect to see my blonde beauty sitting next to a hospital bed, I can't see her face, or who's in the bed but I can tell she's sobbing by the way her shoulders are shaking.

"Baby? What's goin' on? Who is that?" She didn't reply, didn't look up. Didn't anything. "Beth!"

"She can't hear you. Take a closer look."

I looked over at the light and then went closer to the bed. And saw myself, hooked to all kinds of machines. I stood just behind Beth, I reached out to touch her like is my reflex and watched my hand go right through her shoulder.

Beth looked up from her hand, holding my bodies hand and started talking to my body laying in the bed. "Please come back to me, Daryl. I'm not ready. You know how much I hate goodbyes." I felt laughter bubble up almost hysterically till I put the lid on it and listened to her again. "I need you. This world, this life, isn't worth it without you. Your baby and I need you."

"Baby?" I turned and looked at the light, hoping for some sort of answers from it. "Where the fuck am I and what's goin' on? Gimme some answers." I felt like I might as well be on my knees and begging. "Is this some sort of purgatory bullshit?"

"Not quite. This is an in between place for those who haven't made their final decision." Suddenly we were back to the clouds we started out on. "You, like everyone that comes here must make a choice to move on to the next life or to return to the one they were in."

"If I choose ta stay here what would happen?"

"Your body will stop fighting and your spirit will continue onward."

"I don' care 'bout my body. My wife an'...an' unborn kid?"

"They'll survive. They'll live their lives. Your daughter will grow up without a father and someday marry a nice young man. Your wife, your wife, however, won't be the same."

"Then my decision ain't a decision. I'm goin' back." Soon as the words left my mouth, well, I assume they actually left my mouth, things went black.

I woke up to the sounds of steady beeping, quiet breathing and the whir of machinery. I could smell, feel and hear normally again. I tried to open my eyes but it took a moment. They felt like they were glued shut. When I finally got them open everything looked normal. Except for the angel sitting at my bedside.

"Beth," I lifted my hand up and caressed her face, wiping the tears away that started rolling down her cheeks right away.

"Daryl." My name came out like a sob. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Weren't gonna make ya say goodbye. 'Member? I promised ya forever an' I ain't breakin' my promise. I ain't leavin' my kid ta be fatherless, neither." I watched her mouth fall open and more tears start falling.

"I was goin' to tell you about the pregnancy before...before... but...how did you know?"

I tugged her hand and she stood up, laying on the bed next to me. "I'm always watchin' out for ya. What the hell happened ta me?" I kissed the top of her head.

"You crashed your motorcycle. You and Merle both crashed your bikes. The police said you two were heading home and judging by the skid marks someone tried to run you both off the road." Her big eyes looked up at me.

"Merle okay?"

"He's home. He wasn't hurt bad. He's been taking care of the dog and keeping the house kept for us. Taking care of me, for ya. You've been in and out for a month. Never conscious for long."

"I'm okay an' I'll be outta here soon."

"Now that your awake you ain't gonna be a good patient. We know how ya are when you're just sick. Bet your gonna be buggin' the nurses to let you outta here sooner. Stubborn."

I chuckled before leaning my head down and kissing her. "Do anything ta be home with ya sooner."


	11. Help Me-Nick Carter

For a majority of his life Daryl Dixon didn't think for himself. He followed along behind his older brother blindly. He never questioned whether it was wrong or right, the things they did, or if he should do something about it. Not until years later and the down fall of the world, reanimation of the dead brought about his first questioning of what they were doing. It took his brother getting lost, a hand gone to the world to discover he had thoughts of his own, opinions even.

Daryl Dixon was intelligent, brilliant even, but still a bit of a follower. He took to Rick's side like glue, the two like brothers, thick as thieves.

He began to change his ways. The changes truly began to happen when their group made it to the prison and built a home there. Beth and Daryl began to bond, becoming close friends. For Daryl, it was a little bit more.

The prison's resident hunter was falling for the blonde. She became a light in the very dark tunnel of his life, she became a guiding force.

He was too afraid to ask for help, for guidance. Especially from her, his best friend, his only love. When he took off with Merle he did the only thing he knew: He stuck with his brother. Family is family, but he came to realize that family isn't always blood. It's where the home is, where you feel safe, loved and that you're one of them.

His decision to go home wasn't much of a choice. It was an inner battle fought with tooth and nail. In the end he chose to go home, willing (hating it, but willing nonetheless) to leave his brother behind. Merle went with him, to Daryl's relief.

When they arrived back at the prison they were greeted by the people Daryl had come to know as family. His eyes searched out the piercing blue of his Beth, when he finally found them in the sea of his families faces he went to her, drank in the sight of her. All she said before wrapping her arms around his middle were three simple words that were everything. "You belong here."

That evening after the prison had settled down and he had lain away for hours in his bunk staring at the ceiling he got up and made his way to her cell. He'd come to learn that she was a night owl and relished the quietness of the night. He clicked his nails on the bars of her door, waiting for her to softly call out to enter.

His heart jumped to his throat as he entered her cell. He knelt at the edge of her bunk on the floor in front of her. His eyes filled with sorrow and pain that he couldn't quite figure out how to form into words. She tentatively, slowly reached one hand over to caress his cheek softly. She waited patiently while he fought himself on what he wanted to say.

When he finally found the words they poured out of him like a flowing river. "Help me find the difference 'tween right and wrong. I'm tryin' an' it's like I'm always choosin' wrong."

"You chose right. You came home, Daryl Dixon. You followed your heart and that's all that matters. Follow your heart and you'll always choose the right path." She kept her voice soft.

He felt her words reverberate through him, ringing true. He'd always been able to spot the truth from the lies. The rawness in his voice would have brought Beth to her knees had she been standing. "Am I makin' this up? There's somethin' here, ain't there? I gotta know, Beth. I'm thinkin' so hard an' I know I'm missin' the mark." He stood to leave having barred his soul he felt defenseless and needed to retreat and rebuild his deenses. She stood as well and grabbed his arm, a tug to it had him slowly turning around.

"There's somethin'. I know what it is for me. Do ya feel the same?"

Neither would be able to say who closed the distance between each other and hugged who first. They stood hugging for an immeasurable amount of time until Daryl leaned his head down, startling himself, to kiss the top of her forehead.

From that night on Beth helped Daryl to follow his heart. Sometimes he whispered a soft "Help me," and she guided him, his light in the tunnel, through his emotions and down the right path.


	12. All Signs Point to Fort Lauderdale- ADTR

"I hate this town, Daryl." Beth announced, looking up from the grass she was plucking .Daryl stood up straight from his lean against his truck a few feet from where she sat. He crossed the few steps and sat across from her. "My 'friends' don't care. You're the only one who's stood by me through my mama and afterwards."

"They care." He began to say until she cut him off.

"No, they don't. They don't get it. They won't ever get it...Tara, Amy, Andrea...they stopped callin'. They avoided me at school all through senior year. They didn't call junior year when I tried to kill myself. They let me down."

"Daryl didn't break eye contact with the blonde. He couldn't find any way to argue and prove her wrong.

"There's something bigger out there than just you an' me. I feel it. Like it's callin' for me to leave this place and figure out what it is. Let's leave. We're out of school. Neither of us are goin' to college. Merle's in jail, Maggie has Glenn, and my dad has his clinic. All we have, all we need is each other."

"If we stay here we're going to lose each other. They'll find a way to bring us apart. They blame you and my mama for my attempt. You an' me know it ain't true. I can't live my life backing down. If I'm not ignored I'm bullied. So are you."

Daryl saw the truth in every word she said, felt how true it all was, felt the rightness in her wanting to leave. It was a desire he'd had since he was a little kid.

"Nothin's comin' between us. You an' me are forever, remember? We'll go. We been savin' up forever to leave, anyways." He said after he thought on it for a few. He laid on his back in the grass.

"You're where I fit in. I keep askin' myself where I fit in and my answer is with you." She laid down next to him, curled against his side, head in the crook of his neck. Her breath ticked his neck as she continued talking. "You see? I fit against you like our bodies were meant to go together. Two pieces in a puzzle."


End file.
